1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for removing noise by using an adjustable threshold, more specifically to a device used in, for example, an image processing system for removing noise by using an adjustable threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, color interpolation in an image processing system refers to generating new color information from the existing color information when an image signal is converted according to a standard method.
As color interpolation involves generating elements that are not present at a current location, using other elements surrounding a pixel, zipper noise is often generated at a high-frequency location (e.g. an edge or boundary).
FIG. 1 is an example showing how zipper noise is generated in related image processing steps.
As shown by the red block in FIG. 1, zipper noise occurs at the edge or boundary during the conventional image processing.
Although several methods have been disclosed to remove this kind of noise, these methods have not been able to carry out the process according to the image since they are applied equally to every image after the system is structured. In other words, they process the noise regardless of the properties of the noise, by applying the same noise processing method to an image.